Un amour éternel
by ForeverJalice
Summary: Alice Brandon s'apprête à entamer sa dernier année au lycée de Forks, loin de s'imaginer à quel point les nouveaux arrivants vont bouleverser sa vie. (Reprise à zéro de la fiction) - FICTION JALICE


**Cher lecteur, après des jours et des semaines de réflexions, j'ai décidé de faire revivre cette fiction. J'avais commencé à poster (12 chapitres pour être exacte) il y a plus de deux ans mais j'ai fini par l'abandonner et le manque de temps et de motivation ont fait que je ne l'ai jamais reprise, sachant cependant exactement où j'avais toujours voulu emmener l'histoire. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, pleine de motivation, j'ai décidé de tout reprendre du début. Je garderai la trame originelle en y ajoutant cependant des modifications dans l'écriture, le style et l'histoire en générale ainsi que le passé des personnage et leur psychologie. Cette histoire compte actuellement une vingtaine de chapitres déjà écrit en cours de modifications. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira davantage que la première fois.**

* * *

><p><span>POV : Alice Brandon<span>

Au milieu de la nuit, j'étais seule dans la forêt, vêtue simplement d'un débardeur gris et d'un jean. Pourtant, ni ma tenue légère, ni mes pieds nus ne m'empêcher de courir à travers les arbres denses et les hauts sapins. A l'instar de l'obscurité qui ne semblait pas déranger ma course. Mes pas étaient décidés et réfléchis mais paradoxalement spontanés. Ma démarche étaient également rapide, foudroyante, insensée, inhumaine à tel point que mes pieds et le sol ne semblaient jamais être en contact. Pourtant, jamais je n'avais jamais été aussi sure de moi.

Mon réveil se mit à sonner et me tira de mes songes par la même occasion. J'ouvris les yeux et revins à la réalité. Le réveil affichait 9:30. J'aurais apprécié refermer les yeux et retourner dans la forêt, dans ce rêve fou mais je devais rendre visite à Bella. Elle et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde depuis toujours malgré nos caractères opposés. On se complétait. En dépit de sa timidité et de sa maladresse, Bella était une fille adorable. Je sortis de mon lit difficilement, ouvris les tentures et cherchai la tenue idéale dans mon dressing. Le ciel était gris et des températures aux alentours de 20°C étaient prévues, la routine à Forks en période estivale. Après plusieurs essayages, je descendis et pris un bon petit-déjeuner. Quand j'eus fini, je montai sur mon vélo et partis en direction de la maison du Chef Swan. Une fois devant la coquette maison, je ne pus manquer de remarquer le pick-up Chevrolet orange garé dans l'allée. Les Swan semblaient avoir de la visite. Bella m'accueilli, souriante.

_- Vous avez de la visite ? lui demandais-je de peur de les déranger._

_- Non pas du tout! Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- A cause de la chose garée devant chez toi !_ lui répondis-je en lui indiquant le pick-up.

_- Oh ça, c'est Charlie qui me l'a offert!_

_- Tu veux dire qu'il l'a sauvé d'une mort imminente et mérité à la casse! J'aime beaucoup Charlie mais là, je ne comprends pas trop._

- _Arrête! Elle est super cette voiture! C'est l'ancienne voiture de Billy, un vieil ami de mon père._

_- C'est toujours mieux qu'avec la voiture de patrouille de ton père, j'avoue!_

_- Et tu sais où on pourra aller? _

_- En ville faire du shopping ! m'exclamai-je pleine d'espoir._

_- J'ai dit «on», pas « tu ». Je pensais plus à quelque chose comme le lycée._

_- C'est moins cool ça, répondis-je soudainement déçue._

_- Rentrons !_

_- Tu n'aurais pas un médicament pour le mal de gorge? Ca me brûle depuis ce matin!_

_- Installe-toi, je vais te chercher ça._

_- J'ai trouvé!_ cria Bella depuis la cuisine.

Bella revint dans le salon et me tendit un verre d'eau et une énorme gélule.

_- Tu veux rire! Comment veux-tu que j'avale ce truc immense?_

_- Je m'attendais à un "merci beaucoup" mais bon, je me contenterai de ta remarque._

Je pris une grande inspiration et avalai le médicament en même temps qu'une gorgée d'eau.

_- Tu devrais peut-être consulter un médecin. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être malade._

_- Pas si vite! Attendons au moins de voir comment je serai demain._

En vérité, les médecins me faisaient peur. Enfin, c'est surtout les hôpitaux que je n'aimais pas fréquenter. Forks étant une petite bourgade, aucun médecin ne travaillait ici mis à part à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, la compétence des médecins était douteuse. Je soupçonnais les infirmières de s'improviser médecin. Quel personne un tant soit peu fortunée viendrait s'installer à Forks. Les gens tentaient plutôt de fuir pour s'installer dans les grandes villes aux alentours.

_- En parlant de médecin, il y en a un nouveau qui s'est installé à Forks début juillet. D'après ce que mon père a dit sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Il débarque d'Alaska et tout le monde se réjouit qu'il se soit installé ici avec sa famille. _

_- Pourquoi venir travailler ici alors qu'il pourrait gagner dix fois plus ailleurs ? m'exclamai-je incrédule. _

_- Il est peut-être tomber sous le charme de cette magnifique petite bourgade, répondit Bella ironique._

- _Il a des fils?_

Elle me lança un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

_- Ils sont peut-être mignons!_

_- Alice !_

_- Quoi? Un peu de sang neuf ne fera de mal à personne._

_- Je pense que le docteur Cullen a quatre enfants. Ils seront avec nous au lycée._

_- Tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai hâte de retourner en cours! Notre avant-dernière année à Forks va être gé-niale!_

_- Alice Brandon aime les cours, non mais je rêve? Ça devient vraiment inquiétant! Il est temps que tu ailles voir un médecin._

La nuit été à présent tombée et j'étais couchée dans mon lit. Je m'endormis assez vite. Et à nouveau, le même rêve commença. La forêt, la pleine lune, la vitesse. Soudain, un homme vint se placer à mes côtés, les yeux aussi dorés que la pleine lune qui illuminait le ciel noir. D'un regard il me montra un cerf qui courait devant nous, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si devant nous se trouvait le plus grand trophée au monde. Plus je regardais la bête, plus je la désirais. Il m'eut fallu moins d'une seconde pour que saute sur elle, tel un fauve. Je me réveillai en sursaut, la gorge plus brûlante que jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier petit chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions par review! Merci d'avance et à très très vite! :)<strong>


End file.
